marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackwing (Joseph Manfredi, Watcher Datafile)
BLACKWING Joseph Manfredi secret The original Blackwing was Joseph Manfredi, son of Silvio Manfredi (Silvermane), a powerful head of one of New York’s Maggia families. However, for unknown reasons, he was a first seen as costumed animal trainer in Ringmaster Circus of Crime. He left the group after losing a fight with Daredevil and beacome a division leader of HYDRA when it was under the leadership of Silvermane. Manfredi worked as an agent for Silvermane's Hydra, serving as the Air Action Division Leader, when his father was leader their. He participated in the capture of Foggy Nelson, and battled Daredevil, Black Widow, Nick Fury, and S.H.I.E.L.D. He was once again defeated by Daredevil. Manfredi later teamed up with Jack O'Lantern to stake out his father's house when the Red Skull took the control of the base, turning the mansion into his so-called "Skull-House". The duo searched the Skull House and battled Captain America during this event. After that Manfredi and Jack O'Lantern were recruited by Mother Night to join theSkeleton Crew after the Red Skull was impressed with their abilities. Blackwing, Jack O'Lantern, and Cutthroat fought Crossbones and Diamondback before they joined the Skeleton Crew. He and the rest of the Skeleton Crew were defeated by Captain America, Diamondback, and Falcon, and then taken to the Vault. The Crimson Cowl recruited Blackwing to join her incarnation of the Masters of Evil. He was defeated alongside them. After that last defeat, Joseph abandoned the Blackwing identity and became a crime lord creating his own private army of villains in Heavy Mettle. He ordered Firestrike to bring him the Torpedo Armor of New Warriors member Turbo in hopes of proving himself to his father and the other crime bosses of New York. The New Warriors defeated Joseph's group and Firestrike is currently in the Witness Protection Program in exchange for his testimony against Joseph Manfredi. Affiliations Solo D4, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions Dark Wings Cut The Night, Maggia Dynast, Professional Criminal Power Sets BLACKWING FLIGHT HARNESS Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Weapon D6 SFX: Aerobatics. When performing flight-related stunts, add a D6 or step up your stunt die. SFX: Flyby. Against a single target, step up or double a Blackwing Flight Harness die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Blackwing Flight Harness power die to a pool. Step back each Flight Harness power die in that pool once for each die beyond the first. Limit: System Failure. Shutdown a Blackwing Flight Harness power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. BLACKWING HOVER PLATFORM Energy Blast D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Superhuman Durability D10 SFX: Easy Glider. On a successful reaction roll that includes Subsonic Flight, convert opponent’s effect die into a Blackwing Hover Platform stunt. SFX: G-Force Compensation. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or complications from gravity-based powers or attacks. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Blackwing Hover Platform and add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Take an action against the doom pool/Spend a doom die to recover. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Business Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Menace Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Hydra Category: Maggia Category: Masters of Evil Category: Skeleton Crew